Adiós
by Meicchi
Summary: "Hasta que no pueda decirte adios, no podre descanzar en paz" [ Rivaille x OC ] Un agradecimiento especial a Keylchan por ayudarme a corregirlo /w/ pd: si te gusto deja un Review con alguna carita o lo que gustes D/:


El cielo se veía muy deprimente a su parecer, como si estuviese de luto. Enormes nubes grises le adornaban, acompañado de un suave y helado viento que podría erizarle la piel hasta la persona menos friolenta.

De alguna forma eso lo hacia sentirse inquieto.

Suspirando, se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia la ventana para respirar un poco de aire. Esa extraña sensación no se iba.

―¿Por qué? ―Se preguntaba.

Hoy el Comandante Erwin había salido con un grupo pequeño a una rápida misión, la cual consistía simplemente en recuperar un libro que contenía información valiosa y que se hallaba en una casa cercana al bosque. Así que le dijo que se quedara a terminar algún asunto pendiente que tuviera o se tomara la tarde, junto con los otros soldados.

Solo era ir y regresar. Si era posible, evitar una confrontación con los Titanes.

Y entre más admiraba la vista, más tranquila y triste le parecía.

Hasta que sintió que tiraron de su cabello. Molesto, giró rápidamente para encontrarse con su "agresor", pero lo único que vio fue el revolotear de unos cabellos saliendo de la puerta.

Él reconocía ese cabello; sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía.

Frunciendo el ceño más de lo normal, se dirigió hacia la dirección en que la vio salir. Caminando por los tranquilos pasillos del castillo iba murmurando el castigo que le daría. 

―C-corporal…

Eren tartamudeo sorprendido al ver entrar sin aviso alguno a su comandante. Pronto las miradas de los presentes se dirigieron hacia el pelinegro, que tan solo se quedo parado en la puerta, observando cada rincón del lugar.

―¿Donde está?

Rivaille pregunto enojado a sus subordinados, que solo se miraron entre ellos confundidos, sin el valor para preguntar. Eren solo se alivió de saber que no le buscaba.

―¿Quién, señor?―Preguntó Petra.

―ELLA ―enfatizó― Si la están escondiendo, serán castigados junto con ella.

―¿EH? Eso es i-imposible, señor.―Eren habló temeroso. ―Si es la persona que creo que es, ella se fue con el comandante Erwin esta mañana.

Y tal declaración dejó al pelinegro congelado.

―Es verdad. Yo la vi que iba comiendo mientras cabalgaba. ―Afirmó Sasha.

―Entonces…

En ese momento, Rivaille fue cortado por la voz jadeante de un soldado entrar al comedor, avisando la llegada del pequeño grupo.  
Todos salieron, siendo él el último. Dando pequeños pasos por el pasillo hacia la entrada, por primera vez sintió un nudo en el estomago… y se maldijo mentalmente.

Cuando finalmente estaban afuera, lo primero que hizo fue buscarla con la mirada.

Nada. Solo vio a la pequeña tropa llegar cansada y herida.

―Hanji…

Rivaille la nombró al ver que esta se acercaba tranquilamente, abrazando un libro, sobre su caballo. Esta al escucharle, desvió la mirada, cabizbaja, solo pasando a un lado de él.

―Lo siento… lo siento…―Hanji se disculpaba con voz temblorosa, sin detener su ritmo.

El corazón de Rivaille empezó a sentirse pesado y sintió que su respiración se volvía difícil interiormente, pero que, en el exterior, no mostraba signo alguno de estar intranquilo. 

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Y la lluvia no paraba desde entonces, se hacia cada vez más y más fuerte, casi como si fuese una tormenta, pero eso no le importo y siguió de pie frente a la lapida con su nombre grabada, sosteniendo el único recuerdo que le quedaba de ella.

Rivaille apretó cada vez más su puño, mientras recordaba las palabras de Erwin, se maldijo por no haber insistido en ir, aunque fuera solo una misión de ida y vuelta.

Si hubiera ido, estaría ahí con él, molestándole como siempre y no tendría que sentirse tan impotente.

―Solo si hubiera ido. ―susurro mientras dejaba que las gotas de lluvia recorrieran su rostro, camuflageando sus lagrimas.

―Si hubieras ido, seria peor. No solo me hubieras visto ser tragada por el titán, si no que algo te hubiera pasado, yo no podría descansar en paz.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Rivaille levantara la vista, solo para ver a la Rubia sentada en su propia lapida.

―¿A…André?

―Si te quedas bajo esta lluvia te vas a enfermar, entonces no podrás matar titanes… ¿es eso lo que quieres?... Pequeñín. ―se burló.

Él estaba apunto de reprocharle cuando esta le corto.

―Ya sabes, fue divertido… matar titanes y esas cosas… ―desapareciendo y apareciendo enfrente del pelinegro, continúo. ―No fue tu culpa. Yo quería protegerlos. Dile a Hanji que no este triste y, espero que ambos le enseñen a esos bastardos el poder de la humanidad, ¿vale? ―agachándose a su altura, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, alejándose de él con una sonrisa en su rostro, se despidió.

El corazón de Rivaille en ese momento se sintió tranquilo y cálido; guardando aquel objeto pequeño en su bolsa de la chaqueta, el cual era una cadena con un dije de una rosa azul; retomo su camino hacia donde pertenecía, con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

―Por supuesto… les enseñare lo que la humanidad puede hacer.


End file.
